Red High Heels
by Marian Hood
Summary: What happens when the Cullens see Bella on TV with Ellen as the host 150 years later? What will they find out and how will a certain Cullen react to the news?


**A/N: I am taking a break from my other stories and starting to write one-shots for a while. I had lost my notebooks that had my stories in them, but when I did find them, I just wasn't in the mood to write the stories. I will see if I can get back to work on them later, but for now, you will have to deal with these one-shots.**

"WHAT?" Alice yelled so loud, she hurt even her ears. But what she just saw was worth it. She could not believe what she just saw. She thought she was dead. Apparently not. She felt a rush of wind and knew the rest of her family was beside her.

"What's the matter?"

"Watch the TV." Alice said very quietly.

The show that Alice was watching just came back on. The host was Ellen. She looked into the camera and said the words that froze everyone in their seats.

"We welcome Isabelle Maire back on stage today. She will be singing a couple of her new songs and then she will give us the inside scope on the songs. So please give it up for Isabelle Marie Volturi!" Ellen pointed her finger to where Bella was and the camera and the spotlight fell on her.

Bella was both excited and nervous at the same. She was ready though. She was ready to face the world again, as Isabelle Marie Volturi. She knew the Cullens were watching the show, as she saw in her vision. She felt bad for a moment that this was how the Cullens would find out, but only for a moment. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a black tank top. Over the tank top was a red dress jacket. On her feet was her favourite pair of shoes, her red high heels, all five inches of them. **(A/N: Think of Kellie Picker's outfit in her music video, Red High Heels!)** She had a few songs to sing, before talking with Ellen.

_Baby I've got plans tonight, you don't know nothin' about  
>I've been sittin' around way too long tryin' to figure you out<br>But you say that you'll call and you don't and I'm spinnin' my wheels  
>So I'm goin' out tonight in my red high heels<em>

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said still has it bad for me  
>I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around for everyone to see<br>Well, you said once yourself, baby, yeah, you know the deal  
>Nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels<em>

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
>I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?<br>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels_

_All those games you tried to play, well, they ain't gonna work on me now  
>I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby, just to keep you out<br>Well, you thought I'd wait around forever but baby get real  
>I just kicked you to the curb in my red high heels<em>

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
>I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?<br>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels_

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
>I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?<br>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels_

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
>I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?<br>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels  
>In my red high heels, in my red high heels<br>_

_Can you feel me  
>When I think about you<br>With every breath I take  
>Every minute<br>No matter what I do  
>My world is an empty place<em>

_Like I've been wandering the desert  
>For a thousand days (oh)<br>Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, Baby<em>

_I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

_The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)<br>Can't you hear me calling?  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me, I'm falling<em>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me?<br>There's gonna be a monsoon  
>When you get back to me (oh, baby)<em>

_I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

_So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I need you here  
>I can't explain<br>But a day without you  
>Is like a year without rain (oh)<br>_

_I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<br>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
>I see you make your way through the crowd-<br>You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-<br>And I was crying on the staircase-  
>begging you, "Please don't go..."<br>And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, Oh.<em>

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -<br>but you were everything to me-  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes-<em>

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<br>Oh, Oh._

_I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading-  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting, for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say... yes.<br>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you _

Bella quickly changed clothes to a halter style dark purple dress, with fabric tied criss-crossed on her left forearm. The halter style was a single piece of leather holding the dress up. The dress went to the ground and she had on strappy high heels. **(A/N: Think of Selena Gomez's outfit in her music video, A Year Without Rain!)** She walked out on stage and waved while smiling. She headed over to the couch across from Ellen. She gave Ellen a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Ellen looked at the camera and spoke.

"Once again, we have Isabelle Marie Volturi with us once more. She just performed a couple of her new songs and now we get to hear the inside scope on the songs. So Isabelle, what made you write the song, Red High Heels?" Ellen turned to Bella as she said the last part.

"When I first met my husband, he was perfect. But as time went by, he didn't want to go out with me even on a date. I loved to sing, as I am sure you know. So I decided to write a song about it. When he heard it on the radio one day, he came to me and got down on his knees, begging for forgiveness. He was so sweet about it; I couldn't help but take him back." Bella said, remembering that event perfectly. It had been sweet to see Aro on the ground, begging for her to take him back.

"If only you had filmed that! Did he bring you flowers and everything?"

"Oh, yes. He even gave me a fake flower in the middle of the arrangement. I know what you're thinking. Why in the heck would he give me a fake flower? But when he told me the reason why, I cried. His exact words were 'I give you twelve flowers to show how much I love you. My love will end when the last petal falls and the last flower is dead.' He was saying that his love for me would never end. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me."

"Ok, so what is the story behind my favourite song, A Year Without Rain?"

"We, as in my husband and I, are never far from one another. But once when he had to go on a business trip, he was gone for a whole year. Yes, we talked and emailed each other every day, but it wasn't the same. Some days, I would wake up and be happy and willing to get out of bed. Other days, I couldn't make it out of bed because I would be missing him so much, it hurt. One night, we were talking and I had commented on how much I missed him. I had said that I felt like a desert with no rainfall when he was gone. He had said back that he felt like it was a year for every day he was gone. That got me thinking about music and what we had both said. I decided to write a song to keep my mind busy and to have something to show my husband when he got back. I even made a music video to it to surprise him. The only problem was that the guy I used in my music video was not my husband."

"I bet he was happy and very surprised to be home after that long time. Okay, so last song to talk about. Love Story. What is its story?" Ellen asked, very anxious to hear the answer the Bella was going to give.

"Love Story. That is both my husband's and my favourite song I have ever written. I met my husband when I was on vacation with my dad in Italy. We were invited to a big party and the dress code was 19th century clothing. It was like stepping back in time. My dad did not like my husband when he first met him. He thought he was too old for me. We would sneak behind my dad's back and go on dates. But one day changed everything. My dad was on a date at the same place as we were. He saw us and he blew his top. He told me that I was never to see him again or we were going back home right away. So I didn't hear or see anything from my husband for a few months. One day though, I did. I was out and about when I ran into him. He did and said everything that was mentioned in the song Love Story. Right there on the street. It was so sweet and loving, I just couldn't not say yes. We have since then, grown closer and closer." That song was the story of their love. Bella could hardly believe that it has been 100 years since she had first met Aro.

"So the song is truly your guy's love story. That is so sweet. Well, before we go, I heard there was something special you wanted to say to the rest of the world. So, just look at the camera and let's hear it." Ellen said. Bella looked at the camera that was right in front of her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I want the rest of the world to know that in about 8 months from now, Aro and I will welcome a beautiful baby girl to the family. We have not decided on a name yet, so anyone that has suggestions please let me know. We are all very happy and nervous at the same time. So wish us luck and keep us in your prayers. That's all." Bella sighed before looking back at Ellen. She waved and was given a hug by Ellen.

"Congrats! I trust you and the baby are healthy and in good spirits. I also heard you have brought your husband with you today and we will finally be able to see who he is?" Ellen said, almost jumping out of her seat. The Cullens could only watch as Bella brought out Aro Volturi and introduced him as her husband. They could see the love in their eyes and they knew they had lost her forever. They looked at Edward to see what he would say. They were surprised to see a smile on his face. He looked happy and they didn't know why.

"What is the matter, son?"

"I am just glad she has someone who will love her always." Edward said before walking away.

**A/N 2: The songs I used are the following: **

**Red High Heels by Kellie Picker**

**A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**


End file.
